Running out of Time
by cuptanm0ex
Summary: Marceline and the gang are struggling to survive after an unsuspected event happens while they're at school. Mr. Lich the school principal bit a large chunk of skin from a student, their teacher was murdered in front of their very eyes. Can the gang escape the madness before it's too late? Contains: some smut (later on), and tragedy, but adventure :D Pairing: Bubbline. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Marceline you shouldn't be swinging your bat everywhere like it's a toy." Bonnibel said as she rolled her eyes at her childish best friend. "Relax Bon. I'm sure I know how to handle this. Besides this bat has saved all of us from certain things hasn't it?" Marceline smirked. Bonnibel Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer, the best of friends since birth. Marceline was nine years old when she lost her mother, and since her father wasn't around as much she stayed with her caretaker Simon. Since the death of Marceline's mother Bonnibel had remained beside the raven haired girl since then and she didn't mind it at all. She actually enjoyed being around the raven haired girl, it made her feel warm inside. "Oh my glob. Marceline. We're like all hungry and junk when are you gonna go get some foooooood?" Lucielle yelled. "Yo Lsp. Chillax man. Marcy got this all covered. We're gonna head out and gather some food and bring it back. You, Pb, Flame, Lady, Marshall and Bubba stay here and watch the house. We'll be back soon." Keila said pushing past Lucielle towards the other group of friends. "Marshall. Keep the house clean, and I mean clean. Not some harem dream you'd love." Marceline grinned. Marshall Lee only replied with a smirk and waved off his cousin. "Wait! Marceline!" Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's wrists and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please come back safe and sound with everyone, and please don't be reckless. I don't want to lose you." Bubblegum looked deep into those crimson eyes that only stared back into those ocean blue eyes. Marceline pulled Bonnibel closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I promise to always come back to you Bonnie." Soon after she pulled away and gave Bonnibel her sweetest smiles before heading towards the door. "We'll be back guys. Stay safe and try not to kill each other while we're gone!" Marceline yelled as she closed the door.  
_"Mar-celine! Ma-" _  
"Huh?"  
"Marceline! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Bonnibel yelled as she struggled to pull the raven haired girl up. Marceline managed to come back to Earth and smiled. She honestly didn't mind being woken up like this almost constantly, she wouldn't trade it for the world. "Marceline! Are you even listening?! We have two tests to take today and out of all the days you decide to stay up playing video games you chose last night?!" Bubblegum exclaimed. Marceline laughed and stood from her bed and headed towards her bathroom. "Bonnie I heard you! I'll be out! Just give me like 3 seconds to get dressed." She said playfully. "Oh you! You better hurry, and your three seconds are up! Hmph." Bonnibel pouted. Marceline didn't even have to physically see Bonnie pout to know that she was pouting. _"She's so cute" _Marceline thought. "Alright alright Bon. Jeez, I'm out!" She replied while tying her hair back into a pony tail leaving the bangs down. Marceline decided to wear her "No smoking" t-shirt under her leather jacket, skinny jeans, and her red converses. As for Bonnibel, she decided to wear a thin pink sweater with a kitty on it over a Korean style jacket her best friend Lady gave to her, pink skinny jeans, and some combat boots. "Let's roll." As the girls were making their way out of the door towards Marceline's car they heard a loud _thunk _coming from the kitchen. "Glib Glommit.." a man muttered. "Yo Si! You good?" Marceline yelled while putting on her shoes. "Yeah! Damn spider jumped at me." He shook his head. "Well did you expect it to stand there and be killed?" Bonnibel giggled. "You got a point there princess. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't doing anything after school today Pep is having a special at the bar tonight and he's expecting you all to be there. That means you too Marshy!" Simon yelled playfully. "Awe c'mon Si! I thought I was hiding pretty well from where I was at." An invisible figure said. Suddenly Bubblegum felt wind blowing from behind her and she quickly turned around to see nothing there. "What the-" she said as she turned back around only to be stopped by a tiny force against her nose. "Gotcha." Marshall said walking towards the door. "See you guys at school!" he yelled. Marceline looked from the door to Bonnie, who had a confused look on her face. "What just happened?" Bonnibel said still in her state of shock. "Oh you know Marshy. He can get a little flirty sometimes." Simon chuckled. Marceline finished putting on her shoes and stood up slowly. "Yeah well we gotta go. We're already late anyways, so you wanna grab some breakfast on the way there Bon?" Marceline asked slightly annoyed. "You're not really a good influence on me are you Marceline?" She replied smacking the other girl on the arm playfully. Marceline only shrugged and grabbed the pink haired girl's hand. "We'll see you later Si! Don't get too crazy when we're gone and watch the house!" Marceline yelled closing the door. Simon nodded his head and smiled. "I hope she always stays the same." They were approximately twenty four minutes late to class. Apparently Bonnibel had lost track of time while eating breakfast and flipped out when she realized how late they were. "Oh my glob. What are we going to say? Will we get in trouble? What about attention? What if-" Bonnie was ranting before she was hushed by Marceline putting her finger up to her mouth. "Bon. Don't worry. We'll walk in and if teach says something to us let me do all the talking, and if not then just casually walk to our desk. Okay?" Marceline smiled. Bonnibel nodded and proceeded walking with Marceline to their first class, which they had together. The two girls were noticed by the slightly thick teacher but were dismissed seconds later so Ms. Trunks could resume her lesson. After taking their seats Bonnibel quickly took out her notebook and started writing down notes. As for Marceline, she just put her legs on her desk and laid back. "You really should be studying Marceline! We have a test next period and for Calculus which by I won't be in that class for you to cheat off of!" Bonnibel whispered almost too loudly. "Relax Bon. I studied. I got this in the bag." Marceline replied with a cheeky grin. She wasn't lying when she said she studied, but she never said she'd actually remember everything. The bell had rung and Marceline was shoved awake for she had fallen asleep in her relaxed position she was in. "Marceline. I'm getting tired of waking you up every morning. Why did you even take accounting if you're not even interested?!" Bonnie softly yelled as she pushed past Marcy. "Whoa. Bonnie come on. I took accounting because you're in here. Besides Ooo's arts and communication pathway sucks! Come on. I'm sorry… I'll try harder from now okay? Please don't be mad at me." Marceline begged softly grabbing on Bonnibel's backpack. Bonnibel can't stay mad at her best friend no matter how much she annoyed her. Marceline was the only person who was able to tolerate how she was without lecturing her about staying up late researching and doing science experiments. You practically say that Marceline was the only person who supported her late night experiments. "Marceline. If you're going to make promises you have to be certain that you're going to keep them. Otherwise they aren't meaningful." Bonnie sighed. "I promise Bonnibel. I will try my hardest to make you proud okay? I will keep this promise till the day I die, Hell! Even till after I die!" Marceline smiled. Bonnibel smiled back and slowly turned away and walked towards her next class, which she also had with Marceline. The raven haired girl soon followed behind and was now walking with the other girl to class. On their way to class both Marceline and Bonnibel were chit chatting about the event that was going to happen after school until they heard a familiar voice which they both hated. "Come on punk. Get up, be a man and fight back!" a cocky smile on the boy's face said. "Ash, back off. I'm just trying to get to class." Said a boy who looked like a child from a cartoon show. "Man, you're just a chump. You like to come off as some hero when you're just a nobody." Ash laughed. Fumed, Bonnibel pushed past the crowd and stood in front of Ash with her arms crossed. "Please leave before things get out of hand, Ash." Bonnibel said glaring at the boy. "Chill out babe. I'm only messing with the kid. Right Finny boy?" he smirked while attempting to grab Bonnie's hand. Marceline, who had also pushed past the crowd, was helping Finn up and stared at Ash with her infamous death glare. "Don't fucking touch her Ash or I will rip your fucking balls off." She angrily said after helping Finn up and walked next to Bonnie. "Marceline. Watch your mouth." Bonnie lectured while turning around. As Marceline was about to say something Bonnie was pulled back harshly by the punk boy and was now held at her waist by his muscular arm. "Hey! Let me go you ass!" Bonnibel yelled. "Come on babe. Let's go have some fun after school today. Let's ditch these chumps and go grab a bite at my place." He said struggling to keep the pink haired girl in his grip. Finn started to say something and furiously walked towards Ash until he was stopped by an aggressive force preventing him from moving anywhere past Marceline. "Marcy?" Finn questioned. "Stay back Finn. I'll deal with this asshole myself." Marceline sternly said without breaking her stare at the other boy. "Come on bro. Don't get yourself into this when Marcy is pissed." Jake, Finn's older brother said. Finn sighed in defeat and retreated back to his original place, in the back. As Marceline and Ash's stare contest became more intense the more students crowded around them. Suddenly all that was heard around the three students were the words _fight fight fight fight. _"What are you going to do bitch? Fight me? Ha. As if! I'll break those chicken bones you call arms in a matter of seconds, just try me." Ash grinned. Bonnibel stared at Marceline, who had her head down, in utter disbelief. Is she really going to let him talk to her like this?! Bonnie thought. Suddenly there was a laugh that was all too familiar. Marceline had busted out laughing in the middle of a fight. "Oh boy! You must love playing the tough guy for attention huh? You don't intimidate me at all. If anything you'd seem more scared than tough because you know that a girl can beat your ass in the matter of seconds. Come on kid. I dare you to try and swing at me." Marceline laughed as she finally lifted her head. Ash knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a girl who knew how to fight, and was known for being in and winning brutal fights inside and outside of school, but he pushed Bonnibel towards the ground and lunged towards her anyways. "Why you little bit-" He yelled before he felt a painful force against the side of his rib cage. Ash dropped to his knees and held onto his rib cage with both hands and looked up at Marceline who was now smirking at him. "Rule one about fighting, never leave a sensitive area open around your body that has easy access to be either punched or kicked. I thought you would at least know that, but then again you are pretty pathetic and stupid. So you're welcome." Marceline laughed as she helped Bonnie from the ground. "What on earth is going on here?!" a loud voice screamed as it made its way towards the small group of people involved in the fight. All three students turned their heads towards the voice and rushed to their feet. The students around the small group of troublemakers quickly dispersed and left the small group to be dealt with. "Ms. Abadeer, Ms. Bubblegum, Mr. Humano, and Mr. Coles. Care to explain why you're causing a huge commotion on school grounds?" the man spoke. "Mr. Lich. I can explain, you see Marceline and I were walking to second period class when we heard Finn being harassed by there." Bubblegum said rolling her eyes as she said Ash's name. nodded his head for her to continue. "And w-"  
"And we were wanting to help Finn out because this dick doesn't know how to pick on kids his own size." Marceline cut in. "Ms. Marceline please watch your language. I know you have a history of foul language, but please try to restrain from using it around adults." Mr. Lich said. Marceline grinned and turned her head to Finn. "You good?" She asked. "S'all good here bro. You? Oh and Princess too?" Both girls smiled and nodded their head. "Well what about me?! That bit- girl messed up my rib cage! How am I supposed to play tonight's game like this?!" Ash yelled. "Maybe you should have thought about picking with the wrong kid before you beat him up." Bubblegum said walking away. "Ah ah ah. Wait a second here. Before you get to class, and Ms. Bubblegum you both have detention for two days. Mr. Coles you are suspended for three days. Ms. Abadeer, you stay here I need to speak with you. The rest of you are dismissed!" Mr. Lich sternly said. Bubblegum and Finn walked away, but Bubblegum looked back at Marceline with a worried look. Marceline nodded her head and smiled as a reply, and Ash stood up and limped to his next class while flipping the bird at Marceline. She smirked and blew him an air kiss. He growled and continued to limp away. With the rest of the group gone and out of sight motioned for Marceline to follow him to his office.

-(Office)-  
"Now , do you know the reason why I wished to speak to you alone?" Mr. Lich asked.  
"Not a clue."  
"Are you not worried at the least?"  
"Not really. You didn't give me detention, iss or suspension. What else would I be worried for?" she asked. "Well, from what I hear you and your brother are musically talented I presume?" he smiled. "Uhhh… yeah? You could say so. Not really. Why? Is there something wrong?" Marceline asked suspiciously. grinned.

-(Lunch)-  
"Marceline wasn't in 4th period. I wonder what happened after we left." Finn said sadly.  
"Don't sweat it bro. Knowing my sis she probably just pissed Lich off and ran off somewhere for the rest of the day." Marshall laughed. "Well, she does have a tendency to do that a lot." Lady cut in. "But it isn't like her to just leave without telling one of us about her whereabouts." Bonnibel shook her head in confusion. "Bros. Chillax. Marcy is probably chilling out at her usual spot on the roof. We all know how much she loves her private time in her favorite spot." Jake smirked. While all the friends were questioning each other and figuring out where their mischievous friend had gone to Marceline was sitting in a classroom that was free that period writing down lyrics for a song that Mr. Lich had asked her to write for him for his niece. "Uncle has to go away for a while but,-" Marceline put her pencil in her mouth and leaned back in her chair. Frustrated with her mind, Marceline decided that she had used her brain too much for the day and called it quits for now. "Now to find those idiots…" Marceline muttered. Finally making to the lunch room, Marceline approached her friends with her infamous smirks and sat down next to Bonnibel. "Dude! Where have you been? I was starting to think you ran off back home!" Marshall cried. "Yeah man! Bonnie was like flipping out and stuff. She was mad worried." Finn laughed. Bonnibel blushed deeply as Finn finished his statement. It's not like she was really worried or anything, or was she? No way. Marceline is old enough to take care of herself now. She doesn't need her to watch over her as if she was Bonnibel's own child. "Please ignore them Marceline. Now would you care to inform us about your whereabouts?" Bubba asked. _Tsk._ Marceline couldn't tell them about what Mr. Lich had proposed to her as a punishment because she didn't really see it as a punishment, but it's definitely something she has to tell Marshall about due to the fact that Mr. Lich had asked her to see if Marshall could be a part of his little plan. "Chill guys. I was just relaxing for a bit. Rough day and all right?" She glared specifically at Finn, who hung his head low. "Don't sweat it bro. I'm sure we'll all relax next period. Last period, and easiest!" Marceline cheered. Finn quickly brought his head up with the biggest smile, stood up and fist pumped. The friends laughed at the young boy's actions and all continued to chat and eat. The lunch bell rang and the group of friends stood up to head towards their next class, leaving their trays behind for the janitors to clean up later. While leaving the cafeteria Marceline felt a tug on her shirt and slightly looked back to see Bonnibel gripping her shirt and looking towards another direction. Confused, Marceline looked in the direction that Bonnibel was looking at. She chuckled and turned around to hug Bonnibel, who was shocked at first. "Don't worry Bon. It's just a little cloudy and dark, It's nothing alright? I'm here." She smiled at her scared friend. Bonnibel loosened her grip on the raven haired girl's shirt but never let go and continued to walk with her to their last class. Finally making it their last class Marceline and Bonnibel walked in to see all their friends sitting at their desks, Thankful that they all had one class together this year.  
"So, you all heading towards Pep's bar after school today?" Marceline asked  
"Meh. Not sure Jake and I have a date planned tonight." Lady replied  
"Not like I have a choice" Marshall sighed and flopped his feet on the desk.  
"I'm sure Lady and I could have a good time at the bar tonight with you all." Jake smiled almost pleading that Lady would say yes.  
"You know I'm done dudes." Finn said pounding his chest.  
"Well I assume my sister is going with you tonight Marceline, and I have finished all my work last period, so I don't see why not." Gumball sweetly smiled.  
"Alright then. It's settled. We all meet at Marceline's place tonight at 7 and we'll take separate cars." Bonnibel smiled as she hugged her best friends neck. Marceline blushed at the close contact but kept her cool. "Yeah that sounds good." Marceline grinned. Marshall took notice at his sister's reaction towards Bubblegum's hug and smirked. What a perfect opportunity to mess with his sister, he thought. "Hey Princess. Could you come here for a bit?" Marshall asked as he set his feet off his desk. Bonnibel just shrugged, let go of Marceline and walked towards the other twin. The other friends stared at Marceline who just stood there with an aggravated face. As they kept looking back and forth, They watched Marshall talk to Bubblegum and putting an arm around her shoulder and leaning in close to her ear to tell her something, and then watched Marceline huff and stuffed her hand in her pocket and kicked her seat to sit down.  
"Bro. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake whispered into his younger brother's ear.  
"Don't even think about it." Lady frowned. Her boyfriend Jake was not the most mature person, but that's why she fell for him in the first place. She was always attached to Jake because of his messy light brown hair that reminded her of a dog and his sense of style. "Dude, Marcy looks mad. I wouldn't try anything. You saw what she did to Ash today!" Finn cried. So the friends continued to watch their friend's actions and decided that it was best to not question or try anything. "Alright class! Take your seats so I can take roll! Then you can do whatever you want. Draw, write notes, play on your phones, I don't care. Just don't bother me." The teacher said as she sat at her desk preparing to take roll. After taking roll the students just continued to lounge around. Marceline was not having a good day anymore, Marshall had managed to piss her off twice today and she didn't want to go off on him at school, so she decided to walk out and relax outside of class for a bit. Bubblegum who was not the very least interested in what Marshall was trying to do, took notice of her friend leaving the classroom and apologized for interrupting Marshall's story and excused herself to walk towards Marceline. Once outside of the class, Marceline thought she was finally at ease until she heard the class door open and close. Looking to her left Marceline saw Bubblegum standing there with a worried look and shrugged it off. "Marceline. What's wrong? Just a few minutes ago you were all ray and sunshine, and now you're just all grumpy and mean." Bonnibel said as she put a hand on Marceline's shoulder. Marcy looked at the hand and turned her head to stare off into the other direction, saying nothing. "Marcy." Bonnibel said, but this time moving her hand to cup the other girl's right cheek to turn her face to look at her. Marceline was now on the verge of tears. She was so frustrated with everything and everyone. She knew that Marshall liked to joke around, but she also knew that he didn't know his limits when it came to her. Bonnibel stared at the other girl for what seemed like hours and finally smiled. She used both of her thumbs to wipe the tiny tears falling from Marceline's eyes and hugged her. "Marcy. Why are you crying? It's not very punk rock of you to cry out of nowhere you know?" Bubblegum giggled as she held the older girl close to her. The older girl hugged her friend back and laughed. "I don't know Bon. I guess I'm so frustrated that it's making me all crazy in the head." She said as she put her hand on Bonnibel's head and started playing with her hair. _Thunk._ Bubblegum heard a noise and looked off to the distance to see Mr. Lich walking towards them, well more like limping. He looked like he was struggling to walk straight because he kept almost falling over. _Thump. _Bubblegum kept watching Mr. Lich struggle to walk straight and noticed Marceline had not noticed the noises. _Thunk._ This time Marceline heard the thunk and slowly gathered herself from her hug with Bonnibel and blushed as she saw Bonnibel staring at her. "Marceline. I think there is something wrong with Mr. Lich. He's walking all weird and stuff." Bonnie said sounding scared. Marceline turned around and saw what Bonnie was talking about. Mr. Lich was limping with his mouth open and sounded like he was groaning in pain. "Go tell teach. I'll go check up on him." Marceline commanded. Bubblegum nodded her head and walked inside the classroom. Marcy then ran up close enough to Mr. Lich to realize that he had lost his fancy posture and was now bleeding from his neck. "Whoa! Mr. Lich! You need to sit down so you won't mess up your wound." Marceline laughed. He said nothing and groaned. "Mr. Lich?" she said as she stopped walking. Mr. Lich started speaking gibberish and ran towards Marceline with his arms out. Marceline then realized that something was wrong and turned to run away until she was collided with another body. "Hey! Watch it chum- Oh. It's you. Watch where you're going Abadeer, or next time you'll be collided with my fist." Ash said looking away. She stood up and pushed him away and ran towards her class where all her friends were at. "What's up with her?" He question, but then shrugged it off. Ash turned to walk to his destination but was stopped by Mr. Lich. "Mr. Lich, dude what's up with you? Oh shit! What happened to your neck?!" Ash asked sounding panicked. Just as Marceline was about to enter the classroom she heard a loud scream from down the hall and turned to look and saw that Mr. Lich bit a chunk of Ash's neck off. She then thought about running away from school and turned to run to the other side of the hallway and noticed that there were more of the school's faculty who were in the same condition of Mr. Lich. Some were eating each other or eating fellow students who were hanging around before class. Wide eyed, Marceline quickly ran into the classroom, slammed the door shut, and slumped down in front of it. "Abadeer! What's the meaning of you slamming my door in the middle of class! Explain yourself now!" Ms. Pent yelled. "Block the door now! Quick Finn! Grab all the chairs and desks and build a baracade in front of the door!" Marceline yelled. The group of friends stood up and ran towards Marceline and questioned her. "Marcy what's up? Why are you panicked?! Calm down and tell us what's wrong!" they all said.  
"Dude! Mr. Lich just bit a fucking chunk of Ash's neck off and started to come towards me! Now isn't the time for questions! Just block the door!" Marceline pleaded. "Marceline. You're too old for pranks. It's time that you stop, now go sit down and calm down. I'll check out this whole "story" you're telling to see if it's true." Ms. Pent said as she walked towards the door. Marceline opened her arms to block the entrance. "No Mrs. Pent! You can't! You'll get hurt too! Please!" Marceline pleaded. Mrs. Pent just scoffed and glared at Marceline, who slowly moved out of the way so her teacher could see for herself what she had saw. Once outside all the students watched as their teacher stood there with her arms frozen at her sides. She remained there staring wildly at the scene in front of her. Marceline was right. There they were, all her colleagues, and even close friends, eating each other… devouring each other. The other students could not see what was going on, and were too scared to even check. What felt like hours, Mrs. Pent finally moved to run back into the classroom, but was pulled harshly back into the hallway by a big bulky man with a purple dress shirt and purple shoes on. "Honey! It's me! You have to get out of here! Everyone is going crazy and eati-" Mrs. Pent yelled before she was cut off by her screaming in pain. Mr. Pent had just plunged his fist through her stomach and moved his hand around and ripped out her heart. He soon dropped her body and squatted to the ground and began eating her heart. All the students were speechless at what they just saw, they all stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do. Marceline who had finally snapped out of it grabbed the nearest object and whacked Mr. Pent to the head and pushed him far from the door so she could close it, but Ms. Pent's now lifeless body remained in the door way. "Someone help me move her body!" Marceline commanded. Still, Nobody moved. "Bonnie?! Please!" She pleaded again. Bonnibel just stood there with her eyes wide open staring at her teacher's body. She was soon brought out of her shock when she felt someone rush past her. She saw that it was Finn who had rushed past her to help Marceline with the body. Everyone still stood there unsure of what to do and still shocked. Once Finn and Marceline pushed the body out of the door they started to pull chairs and desks to block the door so the school's faculty won't get in. While doing so the other students finally came to their senses and started yelling and screaming. "Oh my glob! What's going on?! What do we do?! Help!" some students yelled. Others either started crying or took out their phones and started calling police. "Marceline. What's going on?!" Marshall asked not caring if he sounded scared.  
" I don't know, but whatever it is… We have to find a way to get all of us out here without being eaten." Marceline replied with her head down.

**Hey guys. D: I'm sorry, but this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys like It so far. I put my blood and sweat into this ;-; anyways there are more chapters to come I promise, please bare with me. I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. I'm on a complex schedule. /: Thanks for reading though! Stay tuned and please leave a review! :D 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So the first chapter was really rough and to be honest I didn't even revise it. :P so when I re-read it I realized that there were some mistakes… okay not some, but a lot. I'm sorry for that, but a reviewer told me that I need to space out my story, so I decided to do it this chapter. :D Please enjoy and again.. I'm sorry for being a bad writer ;-; but please bare with me I promise I'll get better over time. :3 Enjoy!**

"Marceline. What's going on?!" Marshall asked not caring if he sounded scared.  
" I don't know, but whatever it is… We have to find a way to get all of us out here without being eaten." Marceline replied with her head down.

That was the last thing anyone wanted to hear from the pale skinned girl. The girl who was known as fearless and rebellious; she was actually showing fear.  
"Alright everyone calm down. Let's just call the cops and let them know what's going on. I'm sure they're bound to do something about this." Bubblegum frowned.

"Calm down?! Are you an idiot Bubblegum?! My mom was like totally killed by my own dad and you're telling us to calm down?!" Lucielle, who was known as "The Gossiper" at the school, snapped. Marshall grabbed the girl by her collar and brought both their faces close to each other.

"Listen here Lsp. This isn't a fucking rumor that you can go around telling other people. This isn't something that you could be normal about. Your dad just killed your mom, and you're snapping at Bonnibel because she's suggesting something? What have you done?! All you've been doing is standing there and snapping at the wrong person. At least she's doing something. So if I were you I'd watch who the fuck you're snapping at because starting today it's a dog eat dog world, literally, and I won't hesitate to snap your neck." He snapped back.

"Marshall..." Bubblegum softly spoke.

Marshall let go of Lucielle, turned around and walked towards his twin sister and Bonnie. Lucielle gave Marshall an ugly stare and walked back to her desk. "Psh. Whatever." She whispered. Meanwhile Jake, Lady and Bubba stood in the back and were brainstorming the safest way out of the building without being caught by whatever it is that their teachers have turned into. Jake held onto Lady's hand and gripped it tightly as if it was his own life. Trying to think hard about what to do Bubba finally thought of something and walked towards Marceline, who turned around when she felt two hands on her shoulder.

"What's up Bubba? Got something in mind?" Marceline asked not looking him in the eye.

"Not just anything. I figured out a way to leave the building without getting caught, but we're going to need a distraction to get there. Someone has to draw attention towards themselves and lead those "things" the opposite way of where we're going to be heading." He scratched his chin. Jake and Lady over heard what Gumball said and walked towards the group. Finn's face lightened up for the first time since the death of his teacher and stood up to listen closely to hear what else was going to be said. "What did you say Bubba? Someone has to be a distraction?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I'll do it." Marceline said as she stood up.

"What?!" Bubblegum and Marshall yelled at the same time.

"I said I'll do it. I'm the fastest runner here and I don't see anyone else here who's willing to risk their life fighting off those "things", unless there is someone who objects with my decision?" She replied while looking around the classroom.

Nobody said anything and just stared at the girl.

"Exactly my point. Now if someone could hand me a weapon of some sort that would be great." She said trying to smile, but nobody believed it was a real smile.

Bubblegum harshly grabbed Marceline's wrist and pulled Marcy close to her.  
"What in glob's name do you think you're doing?! You could die Marceline!" she whispered loudly in the other girl's ear.

"Bonnie. I'll be fine. If I don't get caught then what's the damage? I'll run the opposite way while causing a distraction and you guys follow Bubba to wherever it is you're going, which by the way; Bubba! Where do you plan on taking everyone?" Marceline asked looking past Bonnie's shoulder.

"The bus parking. We could walk past the back hallway that rarely has any life to it and go out through the back door, snag a bus and we figure out what to do once we're all settled in the bus, but try not to think of it on the way there. The main goal is to actually get on a bus and leave. It's not the greatest plan, but it's the best option we've got." He replied.

Marceline turned her attention back to Bonnibel who was staring at her with teary eyes. She tried to say something to cheer the girl up, but was loss for words. She couldn't say anything to make this situation they're in seem like it would be okay. Marceline knew that the plan was risky, but she didn't want everyone to freak out if she showed that she herself was doubting the plan. She pulled her wrist away from the strong grip and cupped Bonnibel's face. Bonnibel blushed a deep shade of red at the contact. Marceline smiled at the girl and rubbed her tears away with her thumbs.  
"Hey.. Don't cry Bonnie. I promise that I'll be okay. I'll run to the side entrance and meet you guys at the bus. Just let me know what bus you're going to be on and I'll see you guys there. Bubba! How do you plan on taking a bus if you don't have the keys?" She asked as she still held onto the other girl.

"Marshall knows how to hotwire I'm sure. If not then he fails as a rebel teen." He rolled his eyes.

"Please Bubble boy. I know way more than what you expect." Marshall smirked.

"I'm going with you Marce." Finn spoke.

Marceline looked towards Finn and frowned. To be truthful Marceline didn't want to go alone because she was scared. She doesn't know what these things are capable of. What if they ran ten times faster than she did? What if they were stronger than her? She didn't know anything about these things besides the fact that they like to eat humans. I'd be nice to have someone tag along, but she would hate herself completely if someone lost their life because she failed to protect them.

"Finn.. I can't let you go. It's dangerous and you have Bonnie and the rest of the kids here to protect. If you and I are gone who's going to be the hero for them?" Marceline frowned.

Finn opened his mouth to protest but said nothing and hung his head low.

"I'm going." Bonnibel finally said.

"Bonnie. You know I can't let you do that. What if I lose you? I couldn't live with myself if I lost you because I couldn't protect you. You need to stay here." Marceline replied.

"And you think that I could live with myself if I let you go alone? No way missy. You and I are together on this and there's no way that I'm going to back out." She smiled.

Marceline sighed in defeat and nodded her head. The other friends didn't object to Bonnie's decision, knowing her all too well that she would not back out. Bubba started assigning groups while Marshall, Lady, Finn and Jake started to route a plan for their escape.

"Oh my glob like who do they think they are thinking that they're the boss of us or something? I say we take our own way and like ditch these guys." Lucielle said.

"I think that we should stay here and go with them! Their plan does sound better than us trying to figure out a way ourselves." One of the girls in Lsp's group said.

"Shut up Mertle! These guys are like globbing crazy thinking that we can outsmart those things!" Lucielle yelled.

Mertle didn't say anything else and continued to watch the group work out a plan. She frowned as she desperately wanted to go with them instead of what Lucille planned. She knew if she went with them without Lucielle, the girl would die on her own. So she sighed and just sat back pretending to listen to Lucielle rant on about the strange group of friends.

"Ready to go captain." Marshall smirked.

"Indeed. I have set everything straight so we should be able to get there in one piece if my calulations are correct." Bubba also said.

"Bonnie? You ready to go?" Marceline asked turning to her best friend.

Marceline had to do a double take and look at Bubblegum. She had ditched the jacket and was now in a sweatshirt that was pushed up to her forearms, skinny jeans, and combat boots. She was also holding two baseball bats which Marceline assumed she borrowed from the freshmen softball players in their class. Marceline looked from Bonnie to herself. She was wearing a T-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up half way, dark grey skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of red converses. "_I'm so ready to escape this place with Bonnie" _Marceline thought to herself as she smirked.

"What are you smirking about there Marcy?" Bubblegum smiled and threw Marceline a bat.

"Oh nothing Bon. Just anxious to get the hell out of this building and back home to see if Si is okay." Marceline replied.

Marceline caught the bat as she said that and did a few test swings with it. As expected Marceline found the bat to be extremely comforting. It gave her confidence, but it wasn't only the bat that gave her confidence. It was Bonnibel who gave her the confidence to face those things that had them locked in their classroom for what seemed like two hours. Bonnibel on the other hand was scared. She was terrified actually. Could she face those things even with a slight defense? Was making this decision a mistake? Maybe she could convince Marceline to stay behind with her and just go together as a group, but she knew Marceline was determined to stick to her plan. Bonnibel rolled her eyes and swung the bat back and forth between her legs and waited for everyone to be ready to leave.

"All right! Everyone who wants to leave Bubba's way can come along. No drama! Just follow us and listen to what we say. If you have a problem then stay here or find your own way out." Marceline yelled standing together with her friends.

"We are heading towards the bus parking lot and we plan to take a bus and head to wherever our families are. We won't force any of you to come, but if you want to escape then you're free to come with us." Bubba stated.

A small group of people started to walk towards Gumball's group and nodded their heads confirming that they will abide to all that Marshall said.

"You're all like globbing crazy. There's no way you guys are like gonna outsmart those things. You'll just be bait." Lucielle laughed.

"You can stay here and be bait. I'm sure they'll love you. You're like a freshly baked chicken to them." Marshall said as he smirked.

"Boy, don't make me hurt you. The last thing we need is unnecessary drama. So cut it out." Lady said.

Marshall laughed and put his hands behind his head and walked towards Marceline and Bonnie. Jake on the other hand wrapped an arm around Lady and kissed her cheek to calm her down. Finn was going over the route plan with Bubba. Once everything was settled, everyone waited for Marceline and Bubblegum to cause a distraction.

"All right. On the count of three, Bonnie and I will cause a distraction leading them all to the right side of the building. Meanwhile you guys head towards the left and make it to the bus parking lot. If Bonnie and I aren't there by four then leave without us and we'll call or text you guys somehow, but if that doesn't work then meet up at my house around noon. You all got that?" Marceline asked.

Everyone nodded their head and prepared for their adventure.

"You ready Bon?" Marceline smiled.

"I was born ready." Bubblegum laughed nerviously.

Marceline nodded her head as a signal to let them know that they were opening the door. Slowly opening the door, Marceline had one hand on the door handle and had her other arm blocking Bonnibel from leaving the door for the moment. Once the door was wide open Bubblegum readied her bat and prepared for the worst. _Please Glob. Please help us all make it out of here alive…_ She thought to herself. Marceline scanned the premises. She could see a few of those things on the left side, but it was nothing that Marshall or anyone couldn't handle. On the right side of the building however, there were a lot more than before. Marceline frowned and turned to Bonnibel, who nodded to Marceline as an okay to proceed forward. Marceline slowly walked forward and move to the side to allow Bonnie to step out next to her. When both girls were out of the room, Finn, Jake, and Marshall watched intensely as Marceline and Bubblegum started to walk slowly towards the opposite direction they were headed for. _BRIIIIING_. Lady and Bubba winced at the sudden sound as if they were hit, but soon recovered to find out that it was Bonnibel and Marceline slamming their bats on the ground and yelling at the things to follow them. Bubba laughed as he knew that it was Marceline's crazy idea to make such a distraction. Marshall, Finn and Jake smirked at the brilliant yet crazy plan Marceline had decided to do. The whole group of friends stood in the classroom watching as those "zombies" as Finn referred them as started to slowly walk past the classroom and towards Marceline and Bubblegum. Waiting for a minute or two there seemed to be no more zombies walking past the door, and the banging noise had faded.

"You think it's safe now?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let's head out before more come!" Jake pleaded.

"Wait!" Lsp said.

"What is it L?" Marshall aggressively asked.

"If I go with you guys can you ensure me safety?" she asked.

"Well, you're just going to have to come with us to find out." Bubba replied.

Mertle had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Her begging and reasoning towards Luciell seemed to have worked, and now she is going to travel with a large group and with her best friend. Everyone waited another minute or two to see if more were coming. It had became silent.

"Let's go Bubble boy." Marshall said as he walked past Bubba while slapping a hand on his back.

Bubba huffed and started walking towards the door.

"Everyone. Be sure to keep a look out for everyone, and not only just you. Remember! We are all in this together!" Finn said slightly loud.

**Oh my god. Okay, guys. It's like 4:27am and I have school today.. LOL. Oh well :P Anyways, I know this chapter is kind of short, and no not all chapters will be like this, but I still updated sooner than I had intended to. I hope this was a little better than the first chapter. I'm sorry the story is moving so slow, but at least I got the babes to go on an adventure by themselves… just the two of them… smut might come soon or maybe you all don't want that. Let me know in the reviews what you think! And please let people know about this fic. It's so much fun writing for you all. Thank you so much for reading and keep tuning back for more updates! :D byeeee~**


	3. Heading to Paradise

"Bonnie. You couldn't have moved faster? We're almost out of here I promise." Marceline said breathlessly. Marceline and Bonnie has been running from those things for Gob knows how long, and Bonnie was running out of energy quickly. Luckily they had made it inside an empty classroom.

"Well Ma-Marceline.." She tried to say between breaths as she bent over, finally away from those "things". "It's easy for you because you're used to running away from things." She said annoyed.

Marceline smirked and grabbed Bonnie by her wrists. The action made Bonnibel blush.

"Look. I'm sorry, but good news is that the buses are right around the corner. If we can make it there then we'll be home safe for now. Okay? Just trust me Bonnie. One more round and we're reunited with the gang." Marceline hugged Bonnibel in a tight hug. They were inside a now empty classroom, for all the students have evacuated, well tried to. Bonnibel hugged the other girl back and rested her head on her shoulders. Both girls were blushing heavily from the close contact, but refused to let each other see.

_**thunk thunk thunk…**_

"Marceline… They're still at the door…" Bonnibel said with her head still against the other girl's shoulder.

"I know Bonnie… Stay here. Let me try and see if we can escape through the window." Marceline said as she quickly let go of the girl and headed towards the window.

Marceline knew that if they stayed there any longer they would surely be caught. All in honesty she was scared. She hardly made it through her first encounter with them and she was sure as hell she wasn't going to make it through 20 of them. Bonnibel stared at Marceline as she was searching for items they could use as protection. She marveled Marceline's body in awe. _She has such nice curves… I wonder what they would feel like…_ _No no Bonnibel! Snap out of it! Now isn't the time! But glob… she's so sexy…_

"Bonnie? You okay?" Marceline asked who was now in front of the pink haired girl.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I am fine. Just thinking is all. I think if I am correct I still have- Ah ha! Bingo!" She cheered as she pulled out her car keys from her pocket.

"Bonnie! Why didn't you say you had your keys! Glob! We could've been out of here by now!" Marceline whined.

"Well Marceline. I was in a state of shock. How could I be concerned of my car at a time like this!" Bubblegum yelled back.

Marceline threw her hands up as a sign of defeat and laughed.

"I'm kidding Bon. I'm not mad, but now that we have your car we can make it to the buses easier. What parking lot did you park your car?" Marceline smiled.

Bonnibel didn't say anything.

"Bonnie?" she said as her smile was slightly disappearing.

"…"

"BONNIE!" Marceline finally yelled.

"OKAY. I PARKED IT IN THE NORTH LOT BECAUSE IT WAS MUCH CLOSER TO OUR LAST CLASS. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WALKING MARCELINE. DON'T BE MAD AT ME!" Bubblegum yelled back.

Marceline slapped her head and sighed heavily. Bubblegum walked over towards Marceline and hugged the girl.

"Say something. I said I was sorry…" Bonnie quietly said.

**beep beep beep**

Bonnibel snapped her head down and saw Marceline quickly pull out her phone. Marceline started smirking at her phone.  
v"Don't worry Bon. We're about to get out of here soon."

-  
Gumball and Marshall were guiding their group through the gym. Finn had explained that the gym was completely empty during the last period.

"And how do you know if the gym is empty during last period Finn?" Jake questioned.

Finn blushed as he kept walking, but at a much faster pace to get away from his brother's questioning. The group had little encounters with any zombies. If they ever did Marshall would quickly bash their head with a metal stick he took from a chair.

"Why didn't Marce leave us a bat? We all know Bonnie can't use a bat." Marshall rolled his eyes as he quietly walked towards the exit.

"Actually, my sister is quite skilled in martial arts. Using a bat or a staff would be a huge benefit to her." Gumball said as he smiled and pushed past Marshall.

Marshall, Gumball, Finn and Jake were all in front of the group guiding them through the dark and scary gym. Lady was walking slightly behind her boyfriend thinking about the classmates they had lost along the way here.

"Do you think Marcy and Peebles are fine?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine bro. Marcy is all badass with a bad, she'll protect Bonnie like she was her life." Jake chuckled.

"Bonnibel is Marceline's life." Marshall stated.

As Lady was about to question Marshall a dim light appeared in front of them. Lady closed her eyes. Lsp and Mertle quickly held each other, and the boys started laughing. Lady soon opened her eyes to see buses in front of her. They were going to make it to the buses. They had actually made it alive.

"Alright! Let's roll!" Finn said

The small group of friends kept their formation and proceeded walking towards the bus. Marshall kept his metal stick out in a defense way and Gumball rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. Finn was texting someone on his phone and the girls calmly walked with the boys.

"Like FINALLY! Oh my glob you guys. We're like totally about to rock these zombie idiots. We like totally outsmarted them. They can't have any of my lumps." Lsp said as she rolled her hands down her hips.

Marshall, Gumball, Finn, and Jake stared at the girl with a disturbed look on their faces. Lady nudged Jake and he was brought out of his disgust.

"Alright. Bubble boy. How do you suppose we get these doors open?" Marshall asked.

"Well.." He blushed in reply.

"You haven't thought about that have you?" Finn glared.

"Here I got this." Jake said as he took Marshall's stick while walking towards the bus doors.

Jake stuck the stick in between the door and propped them open. Lady jumped in excitement and ran towards her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Marshall grunted and walked inside to get the bus started. The rest of the group sighed in relief and took their seats.

"Open the doors!" a shout heard from a distance said.

Marshall quickly shot his head up from under the wheel and saw Bonnibel, Marceline, and three other people running away from what looks like six zombies. He tried to stand up and run out the doors but was stopped by Gumball's arm.

"Finn and I will go. You focus on starting this." He sternly said as he ran off the bus with Marshall's metal stick. Finn soon joined Bubba and was now running towards Marceline and the rest of the group.

"How many of them are behind us?!" Keila yelled.

"Does it matter?! We need to get on that bus before there are more behind us!" Marceline yelled back.

Marceline looked ahead and saw Gumball and Finn running at them. She smirked and thought of a plan.

"Keila! When I say go, we both turn around and knock these things dead! You got me?!" Marceline laughed while running.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! I'M NOT RISKING MY LIFE MARCE." Keila cried.

"MARCELINE. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE AROUND." Bubblegum added.

"JUST TRUST ME GUYS. KEILA AND I WILL TURN BACK AND KNOCK THESE GUYS DEAD WHILE BONNIE, GUY, AND F.P KEEP RUNNING TOWARDS THE BUS. WE'LL BE THERE SHORTLY!" Marceline quickly yelled.

Keila glared ahead and smiled as she saw what Marceline saw. She nodded her head and waited for the signal. They were close to the bus. So very close. Bonnibel was debating if she should turn around too but decided it was best to trust her best friend. She nodded at Marceline and tossed Keila her bat. With one swift catch Keila caught it and readied herself.

"READY?!" Marceline asked.

"1..2..3! GO!"

Marceline and Keila stopped and turned around and ducked. Gumball and Finn swung their weapons at the two zombies who were pursuing the girls and knocked them dead. Both girls heard two large masses fall to the ground and finally looked up. Gumball and Finn were standing there with smiles on their faces. Marceline, Keila, Finn, and Gumball all stood there waiting for more to come at them.

"We lose anyone?" Marceline asked.

"Just the classmates we didn't really talk to." Finn said sadly.

"Poor kids. You could've lost Marcy and PB if we didn't come to the rescue." Keila smirked.

"Hey! You guys just happen to be alive and around us, so I figured why not team up!" Marceline pouted.

They all laughed and stood their ground. Four more were running at them, but they weren't as fast as the two that Finn and Gumball killed.

"MARSHALL. ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Gumball yelled still looking forward.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THIS BUBBLE BOY. GIVE ME A FEW SECS. I NEVER JACKED A BUS BEFORE!" Marshall yelled out the window.

Gumball shrugged and readied his weapon. The four of them stood there with the rest of their friends on the bus as an audience.

"Pebbles! I'm so glad you're alive!" Lady cried as she ran towards the girl and hugged her.

"Of course she'd be alive. She's got a babe like Marceline to protect her." Lsp smirked.

Bubblegum glared at the other girl over Lady's shoulder and gave off an angry expression. _How dare she call Marceline a babe. I mean yeah she totally hot and all, but she can't say that about my best friend! She's mine!_ She thought. Just then they all heard the bus start and cheered. Bubblegum let go of Lady and looked out the window to yell the good news at her friend, but her eyes widened and watered as she gasped at the sight she saw. Marceline had been bitten.

"MARSHALL GET OUT THERE AND HELP THEM! MARCELINE IS DOWN! PLEASE!" Bubblegum screamed turning to look at Marshall.

Marshall turned his head out the window and his smile turned into a furious expression in a matter of seconds.

" NOW THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!" He screamed as he ran off the bus not caring if he had a weapon or not.

"MARCE! YOU ALL GOOD?" Keila said as she hit one of the zombies in the head.

"Yeah! Mother fucker scratched me pretty good, but it's nothing that I can't live through!" Marceline laughed.

She was lying. The zombie scratched into her neck pretty deep. She was getting light headed from the pain and didn't know if she'd be able to run back. She started to close her eyes as she drifted into a blurring vision. All she could see was Gumball, Finn, and Keila knocking the last of their pursuers out dead. She smiled and laid her head back. She then saw her brother screaming at her, but didn't hear what he was saying. She felt herself being lifted into the air and she closed her eyes.

Marceline died in the arms of Bonnibel.

**So I'm going to end the story here. I just lost interest. /: LMFAO. DON'T BELIEVE ME. I'M JUST PLAYING WITH YOU GUYS. MARCY DOESN'T DIE. THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKED UP. Okay anyways back to the story. :3**

Marshall lifted Marceline and carried her around his shoulder while Gumball, Finn, and Keila watched his back. Soon they all made it on the bus and Bonnibel ran towards Marshall and took a hold of her best friend's motionless body.

"She's unconscious. That zombie got her good, but it didn't bite her." Keila said shaking her head.

Bubblegum looked up at Keila and cried in relief. Gumball stood beside Marshall and patted his back with a smile. Marshall smiled back and crotched down in front of Bonnie.

"Hey. How about we put her on a seat? I'm sure she'd yell at both of us for leaving her on the cold hard ground." Marshall joked.

Bubblegum sniffed her nose and nodded her head. She then let go of Marceline's body and allowed Marshall and Gumball lift her into a seat.

"Anyone know how to patch up a deep cut?" Finn asked

"Erm.. I do.. but I'm not that experienced…"Mertle replied softly.

"Girl! You know how to do it, go on and show them what you got. I'd take advantage of what you get to see if I were you! It's probably going to be once in a lifetime you get to see Marceline's face up close and personally." Lsp smirked.

Bonnie grew enraged. She hated this girl for flirting with what was hers. She wasn't going to let it continue.

"Thank you Ms. Lsp, but I think I'll be the one to take care of Marceline's injuries. Marceline would only trust people she knows to take care of her unconscious body." Bubblegum shot back while giving the other girl a death stare.

The girl just shrugged and continued her business. Marshall sat down in the driver's seat and began driving out of the parking lot. Bubblegum looked around to see if anyone was watching her in the back with Marceline's body. All of her friends were either cuddled up with each other or talked to each other with their backs turned. Bubblegum smiled and looked at Marceline's face. It was so beautiful and smooth. She leaned in close to the other girl's face and stopped. Her lips were now very close to the other girl's lips. She smiled as she held the girl close to her.

"I love you Marceline, and I want you to be awake for our first kiss. So please wake up soon." With that she moved her lips away from Marceline's lips and kissed her cheek.

Marceline stirred slightly and smiled.

**Okay guys~ I think this kinda makes up for the like intense wait. Sorry /: I have so much work in school and stuff I hardly have time to update, but hey! At least I updated kinda soon. :P The next chapter will focus more about what happened to all of their parents, and just in case you're wondering, No Marceline is not dead. The cut on her neck isn't so deep that she's losing a lot of blood. She only knocked out because of the pain. I don't know but for me if I'm in too much pain I'll knock out :P so there ya have it! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more chapters coming soon! Review and let me know if you have any ideas to make this any better. :D See ya next time guys!**


	4. Beginning of the End

Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter was really short. I was just in a rush to get it out soon. I promise this chapter will be so much longer. Anyways, that's enough of that. Now onto the story! :D

"We're almost to Simon's house! Is she up yet?!" Gumball yelled from the drivers side.

During the drive to Marceline's house Marshall got tired and switched seats with Gumball.

"She's breathing and moving, but I'm not sure if she can get up just yet!" Bubblegum yelled calmly.

Bubblegum took her attention off her brother and looked down at Marceline. She was breathing slowly while having a crunched up face. Bonnibel started to silently weep. She was so afraid that she would lose the girl she loves so dearly. Marshall took notice to Bonnibel's weeps and walked towards the back of the bus where his sister and Bonnibel are. Once making it there Marshall Lee didn't say a word, but only took Bonnibel's hand and stood her up from her seat. Confused, Bonnibel hesitantly took Marshall's hand for help and stood beside the other Abadeer.

"She'll be alright Bonnibel. She's my sister, I'm positive that she's strong enough to pull through with this. Once we hit my house I'll have her patched up right away, and I'll even give her some vodka to ease the pain." Marshall smiled.

Bonnibel slapped his shoulder softly and giggled.

"Marceline isn't allowed to drink as long as she's around me. You and I both know where that could lead to Marshall, so water would be just fine." She laughed.

Marshall shrugged his shoulder and laughed. He stared at Bonnibel for quite some time as she was fixing her hair. _Marceline better not fuck this one up. _He thought. Marceline slightly opened her eyes, but soon closed them as she struggled to keep them open. _Why does my neck hurt so much?!_ She screamed internally. Marceline slowly moved her hand to touch her neck and gagged as she felt a deep cut in her neck. She slowly began to sit up while covering her neck, but ducked down as she saw something that made her feel like her heart was just ripped out of her chest. It was Bonnibel and Marshall. Talking, laughing. Marceline grew furious and fell back onto the hard bus cushion. How could they just leave her back here by herself?! What id she had died? Would they care? Why did this make her so angry? It's not as if Bonnibel was her girlfriend. Marceline grumbled and used her free arm to cover her eyes from the cloudy dark sky.

"She likes Marshall you know?" a voice above Marceline said.

Marceline slightly moved her arm to see who the stranger was that spoke to her since she woke up, and saw the purple haired girl smirking above her. Marceline scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned her body away from the other girl.

"Marceline, I think you should like listen to what I have to tell you. Ever since you got knocked out Bubblegum and Marshall have like totally hooked up. Like everyone on the bus like totally knows it too." Lsp said.

This got Marceline's attention. She slowly turned around and looked up at the girl, but only saw that she was on sitting in the seat next to her with her legs crossed and out in the aisle.

"What happened when I was knocked out? How do you know they hooked up? Lsp tell me everything you know. This is the only time I'll ever listen to your gossip without wanting to beat the fuck out of you. So spill it." Marceline growled.

"Tsk. Alright babe. I like how feisty you are." She smirked.

Marceline rolled her eyes and stared at the girl waiting for her to start.

"Like can't you globbin' tell Marcy. I mean look at them being all lovey and stuff. How can you not tell that they haven't hooked up. C'mon Marcy you aren't like dumb are you?" Lsp grinned.

Marceline looked over her seat. She saw Bubblegum and Marshall sitting with her other friends. Marshall was sitting in the seat next to Bubblegum with his legs out in the aisle and were spread. Bubblegum had the same position, but had her legs crossed between Marshall's legs. Marshall was playing with Bonnibel's foot and laughing as the girl was scolding him for touching her foot. Finn and Flame were cuddled together in a seat, sleeping. Lady was sitting on Jake's lap while Jake had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's and laughed at whatever Marshall was telling them. Marceline was hurt. Everyone was having a good time while she was in pain. She wanted to get off this bus.

"What did I tell you Marcy? Bubblegum totally went for your brother." Lsp smirked. She knew that she was about to win Marceline over. She wanted to take Marceline away for herself and away from Bubblegum.

Marceline didn't say anything and stared at the bus floor with her hand on her neck. _I should've seen this coming. I shouldn't have gained feelings for a straight girl. I'm such an idiot. _Marceline thought.

"We're here." Was all that Marceline heard before she quickly fell back into her seat, pretending as if she was never awake.

Bubblegum quickly stood up to check on Marceline. As she walked to the back of the bus she saw Lsp smirking at her with her arms crossed and Mertle sleeping against the window. Bubblegum rolled her eyes and sat beside Marceline. Bonnibel tried to lift Marceline's head onto her lap, but was having a hard time due to her head being twice as heavy than before. She looked down at the girl and saw that she was covering her neck. She began to worry and touched Marceline's hand. Marceline moved slightly and away from Bonnibel. Bonnibel frowned and turned towards Lsp.

"Did she wake up at all when I was gone?" Bubblegum asked.

"Nope. While you were over there being all mushy with your boyfriend, I was here watching her in case she woke up. It would've been so sad if she woke up and you weren't there holding her." Lsp replied with an even bigger smirk.

Bonnibel's eyes widened. She glared at the other girl who was smirking at her. She wanted to knock that stupid smirk off her face. How dare she accuse her of dating Marshall! Marshall was nothing more than a brother to her! Sure, he flirts with her to get on Marceline's nerves, but she was never flattered by any of his compliments. Just then Marshall walked up to them with Gumball.

"Hey. What's up?" Marshall asked Bubblegum

"Here sis. Me and Marshall will get Marce. You go inside and help set up her bed. We're camping here for the night. Lsp please wake your friend, and get inside the house. Glob knows when they'll come back out, and I don't want to lose anyone else in my hands." Gumball smiled.

Lsp just smiled and slapped the sleeping girl next to her and pulled her by her arm towards the house. Lsp stood from her seat and was now facing Bubblegum. She leaned towards Bonnie's ear and whispered "Marceline will be mine after tonight. So don't get any ideas." And walked off while bumping her shoulder with Bonnibel's. Mertle who was still sleepy just walked easily by and followed her friend. Marshall and Gumball stared at Bonnibel who was standing there enraged and looking at the ground with her hands fisted.

"Bonnibel. Look at me." Gumball said as he stepped towards his sister and raised her chin to look at him.

Bonnibel jerked her head to the side. She had tears streaming down her face. Gumball smiled and softly turned his sister's head to look at him. He used his sleeves to wipe her tears and now had his sleeve up to her nose.

"Blow." He said.

Bonnibel shook her head and looked away. Embarrassed that her brother still did what he's always done whenever she cried. She didn't want anyone to know. It was too embarrassing. She looked up and saw Gumball smile.

"Blow." He said once again.

Bonnibel cried over the sweetness of her brother and blew her nose into his sleeve. Marshall stared at the sibling's interaction towards each other and laughed. Gumball turned around quickly, still having his arm up to his sister's nose, and gave Marshall a death glare. Marshall quickly stopped laughing and gave an apologetic look. Gumball turned his attention back to his younger sister and laughed. He wiped her nose with a cleaner part of his sleeve and hugged the younger girl.

"You were always such a baby Bonnibel. Always allowing people to get under your skin." He chuckled.

Bonnibel softly hit her brother in the chest and pouted.

Gumball and Marshall smiled at each other and gave a thumbs up. Gumball let go of his sister and motioned for her to go inside the house. She hesitated for a second, but sighed in defeat and walked past her brother and Marshall. Marshall walked up to his sister's body and grabbed a limp arm and lifted it around his shoulder. Gumball, who copied the other boy's idea, sighed as they were now carrying an "unconscious" girl into the house.

"What do you think happened Marsh?" Gumball asked as he stopped them right outside the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what did Lsp say to make my sister just burst into tears like that? We both know Bonnibel well to know that she doesn't just cry for any reason. It must've been important." Gumball frowned.

"We'll ask her when the time is right. Right now the main focus is to get this fool into her bed before she wakes up." Marshall laughed as he readjusted Marceline's arm on his shoulder.

Gumball replied with a laugh and opened the door. Keila was the first one to notice them walk through the door and stood up to help them carry Marceline. Marshall gracefully accepted her help and gave his side to Keila. Keila grunted as she felt the heavy body on her shoulder.

"Man! What is this girl eating?! She's like a thousand pounds!" Keila laughed.

Finn, F.P, Lady, Jake, and Marshall laughed at the girl's comment and went back to their business. Keila and Gumball took Marceline to her bedroom where they saw Bubblegum fixing the bed for Marceline.

"Almost finished. Just leave her on the bean bag. I'll get her when I'm finished. Thank you for bringing her up here." She said softly, still fixing the bed.

Keila took notice to the girl's unusual behavior and stepped on the other side of the bed to help Bonnibel. Gumball took this as an opportunity to leave before things got awkward again. He excused himself and softly closed the door. The two girls finished fixing the bed in a comfortable silence and smiled at their work. Bubblegum made her way towards Marceline's body but stopped when she saw Keila beat her to Marceline. Marceline grunted a bit and opened her eyes.

"K-Keila?" Marceline murmured

"Hey Marce. How you feeling?" she smiled sweetly.

"Could be better." Marceline chuckled softly before coughing a tiny splat of blood.

Keila quickly lifted the other girl effortlessly and gently put her on the bed. Bubblegum watched as the two girls conversed in front of her. She felt left out. Just as she was about to leave the room there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Marshall holding a medical kit. Bonnibel smiled and gracefully took it from him. She then walked towards the other side of the bed next to Marceline and sat beside her.

"You were out for a long time Marcy." Bubblegum smiled using her pet name she gave to the pale skinned girl.

"Better than not waking up at all." Marceline replied looking away from Bonnie.

"I'll take Marcy from here. You guys can go back down. It won't be long." Bonnibel said.

Keila and Marshall simply nodded their heads and quietly left the room for the injured girl to be patched up. Bubblegum smiled sweetly at Marceline who just turned her head with a heavy blush. Bubblegum opened the medical kit and took out the flashlight that came with the kit and shined it on Marceline's wound. It was nothing that Bonnibel couldn't fix, but she knew she had to be gentle because she knew that Marceline was not a big fan of needles.

"Marceline. I have to clean your wound and stitch it up okay?" Bubblegum said as she removed a piece of her shirt to use as a cloth and poured rubbing alcohol on it. Marceline froze in her position. Did she hear Bonnie right? She had to get stitches?!

"Bo-Bonni- Bonnie… I don't think that's needed can't you ju-just you know wrap it?" Marceline tried to say with a laugh.

"Mmmm…" Bonnibel began to say as she tapped her finger on the chin. "Nope." She smiled.

"Hold in your scream Marcy. I'm about to clean your wound okay?" Bonnibel said as she grinned at Marceline.

"BONNIE STOP! NO. I'M FINE I SWEAR! IT DOESN'T EVEN HURT!" Marceline yelled.

Bonnibel giggled at her best friend's child like behavior and held her down and began wiping her wound. Marceline kicked her legs and desperately tried to get Bubblegum off of her, but there was no such luck.

"BONNIE IT HURTS. STOP PLEASE!" She begged.

"Marceline if you keep moving I'll have to put more pressure on your wound. So stop moving you big baby." Bubblegum lectured as she continued to hold the other girl down.

Marceline stopped kicking and screaming and relaxed when her neck stopped burning in pain. She sighed and put her head back on the pillow and looked at Bonnibel. Marceline gasped as she saw Bonnibel, grinning, and putting a thread through a needle.

"Bonnie… please…" Marceline quietly begged.

"Don't worry Marcy. You won't feel it at all I promise." She smiled.

"How?"

Right after that Bonnibel put a cloth over Marceline's nose and Marceline was out cold.

"Sorry Marcy. I didn't want to pierce the wrong part of your neck, but I promise I'll make up for it." She said to a sleeping body.

-  
Marceline woke up in her room. Her dark room. She tried to sit up, but was held down by a heavy mass on her shoulder. Marceline lifted the blanket to reveal a sleeping Bonnibel on her shoulder. Marceline blushed as she stared at the other girl's sleeping face. _Why is she sleeping on me? Isn't she supposed to be sleeping with her boyfriend? Maybe she just slept with me for tonight to be sure I'll be okay in the morning. __**Sighs**__ I wish could sleep with me every day…_ Marceline thought as she gave up trying to get up, not wanting to wake up her bed buddy. Marceline stared at the ceiling with her right arm behind her head and her other arm wrapped around Bonnie's waist. She then felt a slight pain on her neck and moved her free arm to her neck where she felt her stitches.

"Why'd you do all this Bonnie?" Marceline quietly asked the sleeping girl.

Bonnibel was not asleep however. She couldn't sleep at all. She laid there on her crush's shoulder and began listening to her.

"Bonnie. I like you. I wish you knew how I felt. Every minute I spend with you my heart races and It keeps racing. I get so nervous around you. Everything I do around you, I feel like I'm just embarrassing myself. Bonnibel Bubblegum you make me a whole other person whenever I'm around you. I want to protect you from everyone and anything. I want to be the person you run to about anything. I want to be the person to make you the happiest. Can't you see Bonnie? I've fallen in love with you, and I don't know how I'm supposed to handle it, but if it's the right thing to do, I'll wait for you. I'll fight for you till my last breath. I promise on glob. I love you Bonnibel." Marceline said as she tried once again to get out of bed, but this time she felt Bonnibel hold her down. Marceline's eyes widened as she found out that Bonnibel had heard everything she said. Not that she was mad! She just wasn't expecting to tell her so soon.

"Marceline…" Bonnibel whispered as she pulled the other girl on top of her.

"Bon-"Marceline said as she was cut off by Bubblegum grazing her lips on her very own.

"We can'-t Bon…" Marceline said as she tried to get off Bubblegum once again.

Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's shirt and pulled her down again.

"Marceline… please… Just kiss me." Bonnibel begged.

Marceline couldn't stand it anymore. She was so confused and tired, but she knew what she wanted to do. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss Bonnibel Bubblegum. Marceline slowly leaned closer to Bonnibel who was waiting for Marceline's lips to meet with hers. Marceline could hear Bonnibel trying to suppress her moan as Marceline moved her legs up in between Bonnibel's legs. Bubblegum could feel the her blushing heavily at the close contact. She had never felt this way about Marceline before. She wanted her to touch her. To kiss her already.

"M-Marceline… Come on…" She begged.

Just as Marceline was about to finally connect their lips together there was a knock on the door. Marceline pushed herself off the other girl and fixed herself before opening the door. On the other side of the door Marshall was standing there with a smile on his face. Marceline completely forgot about Marshall and Bubblegum being together. She had almost kissed her brother's girlfriend. Marceline dropped her head in shame and walked past Marshall. She didn't know if she was angry at Marshall for taking the girl she liked or If she should be happy that he finally found someone he liked. Marshall just watched as his sister walked away from him and shrugged.

"What's up Pb? You're quiet It's kind of scary. We made breakfast if you want some."Marshall smiled as he sat on the side of the bed besides Bubblegum. Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders and pulled the blankets over her head. She kept thinking about the event that just happened. She blushed madly as she replayed the memory over and over in her head.

"Earth to Bubblegum! Come down stairs whenever you're ready! But you better hurry because Jake made his famous bacon pancakes!" Marshall said as he walked out the door.

"Glib Glommit Marceline… Why didn't you kiss me…" Bubblegum mumbled as she pulled the covers even closer to her head, and fell back asleep.

"Marce! You're okay!" Keila cheered as she ran to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"Ye-Yeah! I- I'm f-f-fine! KEILA I CAN'T BREATHE." Marceline laughed

Her friend let go of her and smiled.

"Marceline. It's great to see you back to your old self. It has been quiet without you here." Lady smiled.

"Oh you know me Lady. Nothing will keep me down for long! I'm strong." Marceline grinned.

Finn, Jake, F.P, Guy and Gumball soon joined the room and exchanged hugs with the no longer injured girl. They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Lsp, who was staring at Marceline, smirked as she moved besides Marceline and laid her head on her shoulder. Marceline gave an uncomfortable look at the girl as she looked at her. Keila took notice of this and quickly got up and sat beside Marceline as well. She stared at Lsp, who was now staring back at her, and growled. Both girls were in a staring contest as the rest of the group stared at Marceline as she sat there just as confused as everyone else. As the girl's continued to stare at each other Marceline heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She slightly turned her head to see Bubblegum in her clothes. Marceline stood up from where she was sitting as she saw Bonnie walking down the steps. She stared at Bonnibel in awe. Bonnibel looked amazing in her clothes. Bonnibel had went from pink jeans and shirt to Marceline's band T-shirt and one of Marceline's skinny jeans, and her white converses, but Marceline stop staring when she saw her brother come up behind Bonnibel wearing different clothes as well. _Wonder why they had to change!_ Marceline furiously thought and quickly sat back down. Both Keila and Lsp noticed that the girl had come back and they quickly fought over who would feed Marceline. Marceline rolled her eyes and began eating herself.

"So Marce, Gumball and I figured that we should stay here as a main camp, but first we should go check on our parents. F.P's parents are out of the county and so are Lady's. So really, it's Gumball's and Pb's parents we need to check on." Finn said as he chewed the food in his mouth.

"That's fine. Keila, Gumball and I will head out after we eat and we'll go to Gumball's place." Marceline stated as she stood up.

"I wanna go too babe!" Lsp yelled.

Bonnibel looked at Marceline who was only smirking at Lsp. She then saw Marceline walking up to Lsp and whispered in her ear.

"I'll come back for you."

and walked away. Leaving a blushing Lsp. Marceline grinned at Bonnibel, who was now fumed. She wanted to make Bubblegum jealous. Bubblegum furiously walked up to Marceline and grabbed her arm. Marceline, who expected this, turned around to face the other girl.

"Since when did you two start dating?" Bonnie interrogated.

"Relax Bonnie. I'm not dating anyone. She has a crush on me and that was the quickest way to shut her up. I don't like anyone else." Marceline frowned.

"Well did you have to get so close to her?!" She loudly whispered.

"What does it matter to you Bonnibel? It's not like we're dating. Don't you have a boyfriend to go talk to?" Marceline said as she pulled her arm away from the other girl's grip and walked away.

Bonnibel stood in her current position for what feels like forever and thought. What on earth did she mean by boyfriend?! Is she nuts?! Bubblegum snapped out of her thoughts and walked back into the room and grabbed Marceline once again.

"Hey! Bonnie! Let me go!" Marceline yelled as she was dragged away from her friends.

Bonnibel harshly pulled Marceline into her room and slammed her against the wall. Marceline didn't fight back and stood against the wall waiting for Bonnibel's next move.

"Why… Why didn't you kiss me?" Bonnie said as tears formed in her eyes.

Marceline grew angry and harshly pulled out of the other girl's grip.

"What do you mean why Bonnie? Where were you when I was alone in the back of the bus? Huh? I woke up and guess where you were. With your boyfriend, MY BROTHER! And you know who was there looking after me? Lsp. She told me that you guys got together. If you liked my brother, you should've just told me! I would've backed off and let you two be happy! And now you want to kiss me when you're with my brother! I WANT TO FUCKING KISS YOU SO BAD BONNIE BUT YOU'RE WITH MY BROTHER AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT TO HIM SO WHY CAN'T YOU JU-" Marceline began to yell, but was cut off by Bonnibel's lips.

Marceline began crying as she held the other girl closer to her. 

_I'm sorry Marcy… I'm so sorry for confusing you…_


	5. Gone

**Heyo guys! What's up? ;D Here I am… Staying up late… Updating… When there's school… LOL whatever ;-; Anyways, This story is about to get hot if you know what I mean ;) Sorry that I'm making LSP seem like a bitch, but eh. We always need that one character we hate in the fanfic right? :3 I won't keep you guys for long, so let's get on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

Bonnibel pushed herself away from the other girl with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that… oh my glob…" she cried

Marceline looked at the girl with a pained expression and turned to leave the room without saying a word.

"Marceline wait!" Bubblegum said as she pulled the other girl towards her.

Marceline didn't fight back and allowed herself to be pulled by the other girl. Once she was facing her; she did not look her in the eyes.

"Marceline look at me." Bonnibel said as she turned the girl's face to look at her.

"I got dust in my eye Bonnie, I need to go and wash it out." Marceline said attempting to look away once again.

Bonnibel smiled and hugged the girl. Marceline is always trying to make herself seem tough whenever it came to the other girl, but Bonnibel knew that deep down she was just a baby in a teenager's body.

"Look Marcy. I don't know what Lsp told you, but you're stupid enough to believe anything that comes out of her mouth. She a gossiper for globs sake Marcy! Come on! Think a little." Bonnie laughed as she hugged the girl tighter.

Marceline, who was a little hurt by what Bubblegum said, remained silent and still and let her continue speaking.

"I'm not dating your brother. You're crazy if you think I ever will. I see Marshall as nothing more but a brother to me, and you should know that. We all grew up together. I love you more than I love Marshall, but don't tell him that or he'll try to compete with you." She giggled. "But what I'm trying to say Marcy is that I'm sorry that I made you believe that I was dating Marshall. I was getting closer to him when you were passed out, but I was there with you the whole time. But of course whenever Lsp told you, whatever she did, that's when you decide to wake up, and of course I wasn't around. Marceline… I-I lo-ove you… I can't explain why I've been feeling this way, but you make it seem so right. You make it seem like you're the one I'm supposed to be with. I want to be with you. Not Marshall or Guy or anyone. I want you." Bubblegum confessed.

Marceline stared at the girl who was hugging her dumbfounded. Bonnie, her best friend, was in love with her all this time. She was so focused on Bonnie's relationship with her brother that she completely ignored how Bonnie was towards her. _I'm such an idiot. _Marceline thought.

"You love me?" Marceline asked as she held the girl out in front of her.

"I do." She replied.

Marceline blushed at the girl who stood in front of her. How could she have believed Lsp at all? _Idiot._ Was all that Marceline thought in her head.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm sorry that I didn't realize till now. I guess I was so angry that I didn't even think about it. I promise I'll make up for it."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Marceline stared at Bonnibel with a begging stare that was telling her to ignore the knock. She wanted alone time with Bonnibel for as long as she could. Bubblegum giggled and gave Marceline a peck on the cheek before she walked to the door and opened it.

"Sup brah." Marshall said as he sucked on his lollipop with a smirk.

Gumball and Keila walked up behind Marshall and glanced at the girl.

"Are you both okay? You seemed really mad at Marce just a few minutes ago. Oh glob, Did you kill her?" Keila asked while laughing.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal that the raven haired girl was, in fact, alive. Marceline nodded her head before excusing herself. Keila glared at Bubblegum before following the other girl back into the living room. Bubblegum looked at Gumball, who had a very serious look on his face, and Marshall, who normally had a cheerful expression, who changed from a cheery expression to a very sad expression.

"What's wrong with you two? You look like someone just ate the last donut in the world." Bubblegum joked.

Neither of them said a word as they walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Bubblegum dropped her smile as she watched Marshall and Gumball sit on Marceline's bed. Marshall held out what looked to be a piece of paper. Bonnibel slowly walked towards the boy and took the note and read it:

_"Marcy. Marshall. I know you're still alive knowing you two. I don't know what's happening, but the world has gone mad. There are walking corpse everywhere as I am writing this letter. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I hope you two can make it back to the house and find this letter. I left the key's to my bike in the garage. I hope it will be of use to you guys. If I'm not dead in the house (knock on wood lol) I'll be making my way to Pep's bar and staying there waiting for you guys. Please be safe and I hope to see you two soon. Drive safely! I love you two so much. Please be strong for me.  
-Simon_

"We need to get to Pep's to see if your uncle and Simon are there." Marshall said as he saw Bubblegum look up from the note.

"He's right. We can't stay here that long. Those corpses will only surprise us with whatever else they can do. We need to gather everything we need and head out. It's not safe here." Gumball added.

Bonnibel stood there with the note in her hand staring at the two boys. Why didn't they tell Marceline? Why only her?

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"When we first got here, We were looking for Simon or any trace of Simon and found this in his room. There was blood on the floor but no body, So I'm assuming he was injured and made a run for it." Marshall replied staring at the ground.

"And you didn't tell Marcy why?" she asked with a little more attitude.

"Bonnibel. You know Marceline. If she found this letter and saw the blood she would've made a run for it and chased after Simon without thinking. She would've gotten herself killed with the kind of injury she has. We didn't want to take any risks. Please, we feel bad enough for keeping this from her, but don't say anything until the time is right. We don't want to stress her out any more than she already is." Gumball said sympathetically.

Bonnibel folded the letter and shoved it in her back pocket. They were right. Knowing Marceline, she would've run out the house the minute she saw the words Pep's bar. Bubblegum sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"We have to go. Thanks for showing me first before Marcy. I'll handle this just don't say anything to anyone yet okay?" Bonnibel smiled sweetly.

"Wait." Marshall stood up as he saw Bubblegum heading for the door.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"Marcy! I missed you! Where did you go with Pb?" Lsp said as she yanked the older girl next to her.

Marceline let out a loud sigh as she sat next to Lsp. Keila stared intensely at the purple haired girl and sat with the rest of the group.

"So Marce. What are the plans for today?" Finn asked.

"I don't know yet. I still need to figure out where the hell Simon went." Marceline said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait. So Gumball and Marshall didn't tell you yet?" Lsp said.

Marceline looked at the girl in confusion and nodded her head.

"Well, when you and Bubblegum were talking in the room, Marshall came out and told us that Simo-"

"She's going nuts Marce. Don't listen to her!" Keila nervously laughed as she covered Lsp's mouth with her hand.

Lsp roughly yanked Keila's hand out of her face and pushed her to the ground. Keila then stuck her tongue out at the girl and looked at Marceline, who was staring back at her with an angry expression. Keila stiffened her body and looked away from Marceline.

"Keila."

"Y-yes?"

"Where is Simon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marceline stood up and pulled the girl up by her collar and brought their faces closer together. Keila blushed at the close contact but still looked away.

"Keila." Marceline said as she moved Keila's face to look at her.

"Marceline I think that's enough. Put her down!" Lady calmly said

"Yeah man. We don't want to start any trouble within the group! Just let her down!" Jake added.

Marceline hissed at Jake, which made him cower, and yanked Keila by the collar once again.

"Where is he?" She angrily said.

Before Keila was about to say something, Marceline heard footsteps coming from the stairs, but kept her attention on the girl in front of her.

"Marceline? What's going on?" Gumball said as he made it to the last step of the stairs and was now making his way towards the scene.

Marceline finally put Keila down and stomped up to Gumball.

"Where is Simon?" she asked coldly.

"Marceline. How on earth am I supposed to know? I'm still trying to figure out where my parents are, so please just calm down." Gumball said as he put a hand on Marceline's shoulder. Marceline shrugged her shoulder roughly and bumped past Gumball. She knew her brother would tell her where Simon was in a heart beat. She needed to talk to Marshall.

"Marceline wait!" Gumball yelled from the bottom of the steps, but it was too late. Marceline had made it to the door and opened it.

"Marshall I need to talk to… you…" Marceline said as she widened her eyes at the scene.

Marshall was holding Bonnibel in his arms and had his lips on hers. Bubblegum pushed Marshall off and attempted to walk to Marceline, but was cut off when Marceline bumped past Bubblegum and roughly yanked Marshall. She didn't know if she should be angry about the kiss or if she should be angry that he didn't tell her about Simon. All she knew was that she was too upset about Simon to care about what she just saw.

"Marshall. You have five seconds to tell me where the fuck Simon is or I will rip out your fucking throat. I'm not in the mood for any more games. I want to know where he is and I want to know now. No. Fucking. Exceptions." Marceline barked.

"PB has the letter. Read it and you have your answer." Marshall replied.

Marceline pushed Marshall hard enough for him to hit the wall and turned around to Bonnibel who seemed a little bit scared. Marceline stuck out her hand and waited for the other girl to give her the letter. But Bonnibel stood there.

"Marceline. Be rash about this. We can all fix this. We ju-"

"BONNIE. JUST GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN LETTER BEFORE I EXPLODE. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT. YOU LIED TO ME. WHY SHOULD I BE RASH AT ALL?! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME THE LETTER!" Marceline yelled in tears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL MARCE?!" Marshall yelled pulling Marceline away from Bubblegum.

Marceline staggered backwards, but kept her balance. She exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MY DEAL?! SIMON IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND NOBODY CARES ENOUGH TO GO AFTER HIM EXCEPT ME. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ABOUT IT MARSHALL?! HUH?! YOU'RE OVER HERE MAKING OUT WITH THAT PRINCESS OVER THERE WHILE SIMON COULD BE HURT SOMEWHERE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT SIMON RIGHT NOW. JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING LETTER SO I CAN LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE TO BE HAPPY. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME THE LETTER!" Marceline screamed.

Marshall and Bonnibel stood there in shock. Marceline was never the type to say she didn't care about anyone she was close to, let alone cry about it. Marshall grabbed Bubblegum and took the letter out of her pocket.

"Hey! Marshall Don't!" Bubblegum screamed as Marshall threw the letter at Marceline.

Bubblegum ran to Marceline in hopes to calm her down. She softly held the girl by the waist and begged her not to go anywhere just yet. Marceline didn't pull away from the girl and read the letter. After what seemed like forever Marceline held the letter in her hand as she raised both arms up to look at the girl who was staring back at her.

"Let go of me Bonnie."

"No."

"Bonnie."

"I'm not letting go until you promise me you're not going to run off."

Marceline then sighed and pulled the girl off of her. She glanced at the younger girl then at Marshall, who was standing there ready to fight back in case Marceline lost her cool again. Marceline walked up to her brother and stared at him. Marshall stood in confusion and lowered his arms.

"We coo-" Marshall said before he was cut off by a force against his mouth.

Marceline punched Marshall in the mouth and pulled Bubblegum close to her and roughly kissed Bonnibel. Marshall was on the ground holding his mouth as he watched Marceline kiss Bonnibel, who in return, kissed her back. Soon after Marceline pushed Bubblegum to Marshall and turned to walk off.

"I love her Marshall… Don't you see? You took away my only hope of happiness and even tried to keep another hope of happiness away from me. What kind of brother are you? I fucking hate you." Marceline said as she finally walked out of the room. Marshall sat on the floor looking at the ground while Bubblegum ran after Marceline. Once making it to the living room all of their friends remained quiet and watched the girls.

"Marceline please let me explain." Bonnibel said as she attempted to pull Marceline in for a hug, but Marceline yanked herself out of her grip and continued to walk away towards the garage.

"Marceline please!"

"Enough Bonnie. I don't want to hear it alright? I'm going to go look for Simon. I don't care anymore. If you want to be with Marshall then be with him. Leave me out of it. You lied to me… Now just please leave me alone." Marceline said as Bubblegum finally let her go.

Marceline calmly walked into the garage and sat on the floor beside the motorcycle and cried. _Why did I have to fall for it? _Was all she thought before getting back up and searching for the keys.

"Whoa… What happened just now?" Jake asked

Lady nudged her boyfriend and motioned for him to shut up. Finn and Flame were trying to make Bonnibel feel better, but even though she appreciated the effort, she couldn't cheer up. She had hurt her best friend unintentionally. She didn't even get to explain what happened. All she wanted to do was hug the other girl and tell her she was sorry.

"Looks like princess fucked up with her prince charming." Lsp said as she stood in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum jerked her head up and stared at Lsp who had that smirk on her face that Bonnie just wanted to knock off.

"What's your problem with me Lsp? Why do you keep tormenting me about Marceline? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me?!" Bonnibel finally screamed.

"Why should I tell you Bonn-i-bel~" Lsp sang.

Bonnibel had enough. She reached for the other girl and punched her right in the face. Everybody gasped as they just witnessed Bonnibel being physical towards another human being for the first time. Lsp staggered backwards into her friend, who was angry at Bonnibel.

"You didn't have to hit her! Calm down Princess!" Mertle yelled.

"She has been fucking tormenting me about Marceline! I have every right to fucking punch her!" Bonnibel cussed.

Gumball stood behind Bonnibel and flicked her head. Bonnibel, enraged, punched backwards not knowing who it would hit, but her arm was caught. Gumball had Bubblegum's arm in his hand and yanked her into a hug.

"Such foul language for you Bonnie. Someone has been hanging around the Abadeers too much. They're starting to rub off on you. First physical activity then foul language? Tsk tsk Bon. I should've seen this coming." Gumball laughed as he held his sister, who was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me! I'm not finished with her!" She yelled as she still struggled to get out of her brother's grip. Gumball didn't let go of her and gripped her tighter. When she was running out of energy Bubblegum stopped struggling and merely accepted defeat.

"Come on guys. We need to find Simon and your parents. We can't be getting into fights right now! We all need to get along and work together! Don't let this madness get to us!" Finn pleaded.

"He's right Peebles. We need to get out of here before Marceline loses her patience and leaves without all of us. Please relax and come drink some tea with me." Lady said walking towards her best friend and holding out her hand. Bubblegum took her hand when Gumball let go and sat between Jake and Lady.

Marceline was frantically looking around the garage to find the keys. She needed to find Simon. He was her last hope of happiness, otherwise she'd just lose herself. Almost giving up Marceline slammed her hand against the tools table and heard a familiar jingle. Marceline looked around the table with her hands and felt the keys at last.

"Finally!" Marceline whispered to herself as she held the keys tightly in her hand.

Bonnibel was trying to focus on her group's conversation, but couldn't really focus. She was way too busy thinking about Marceline and what caused her to act so moody. One minute she's being her normal self then the next she's being Grumpy McGrump. Sighing heavily Bonnibel stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Lady and Jake stared at each other and decided to let her go for she was not going to listen to them no matter what they told her. Lsp watched Bubblegum head towards the kitchen and scoffed.

"Stupid Bubblegum. She thinks her lumps are so hot, well guess what babe! My lumps are waaay hotter than yours." Lsp whispered to Mertle who was half heartily listening.

Bubblegum was reaching in the refrigerator when she heard the start of a vehicle. Bubblegum instantly dropped her water bottle and ran towards the garage. There, Marceline was on Simon's bike with her helmet.

"MARCY WAIT!" Was all Bubblegum said as she was cut off by Marceline speeding away.

Bubblegum quickly closed the garage door and ran into the living room.

"Marceline sped off! We need to catch her now!" she screamed with all her might.

Gumball stood up and immediately called for Marshall, who was fully aware that this would happen and had already pack his stuff. Finn, Lady, Jake, F.P, Lsp and Mertle all stood and rushed to gather their stuff and things they would need.

"I'll head off first! I'll be sure the path is clear to the bus!" Marshall yelled.

When Marshall first stepped out of the house he could see that there were about twenty zombies walking the streets.

"Fuck." 


	6. Bottle Smashing

**So… Fall break is officially over and I have to go back to school.. D: anyways guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update last chapter! ;~; I was going through some stuff and now it's done and over with. :3 I promise I'll try to make it up by this chapter and to be honest I don't even know what's going to happen in this chapter but wish me luck D: ENJOY~**

Marceline was sweating. She was sweating big time. She knew this was a bad idea, but what else was she supposed to do? Bubblegum lied. Marshall fucked her over. Everything was just not doing any good for her.

"FUCK!" Marceline screamed as she drove the motorcycle faster.

-

"Hey. It's going to be okay Peebles. Marce is strong hearted. Nothing will stop her." Lady comforted as she patted Bonnibel on the back and stepped into the bus.

Bonnibel was out of it. She was worried, confused, and angry. She knew that Marceline was mad that she saw Marshall kiss her, but she didn't think she would ever lay a hand on her like that. Let alone just leave her to die. Bubblegum was nothing without Marceline by her side. Panicked, Bonnie hopped onto the bus and sat down in the first seat behind the driver. Finn and Fp were standing guard as they watched the front door to the bus while Marshall and Gumball stood in front of the bus in case any of those zombies tried to come after them. Lady and Jake learned that they will only attack if they hear noise.

"Lsp! Can you hurry? We don't have all day!" Gumball mildly whispered with an aggravated tone.

"Calm down Bubble boy I'm coming! Like back off my lumps." She yelled.

Marshall rolled his eyes and continued watching his post.

Once everyone was on the bus Marshall decided that it was best that he drove to Pep's bar while Gumball, who had a better way of handling things, watched over everyone.

"Alright. Here's the deal. Pep's bar is about twenty minutes from here, so It's going to be a rough drive if those things are out there blocking us. Finn, Jake and I will be the ones to knock those things dead if they get in the way." Gumball stated.

Finn nodded his head.

"What?! I don't wanna fight those creepy things! They creep me out more than Marc-" Jake argued before he was nudged by his girlfriend. He huffed and sat back while Lady smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that that's said, Marsh! We're set to go!" Gumball yelled.

Marshall grinned his infamous grin and started the engine.

"Let go and save my idiotic sister!" Marshall laughed

"YEAH!" Everyone except Bubblegum yelled.

_"Marceline… Please be okay…" _ She thought as the bus moved forward.  
-

"Hello? Anyone here? Simon?" Marceline said as she closed the front door.

Silence.

Marceline huffed and kept walking inside. She could see that the place was trashed, but there were no bodies lying around.

"What the fuck happened?" Marceline said to herself.

_**thump**_

Marceline paused and held up her bat.

_**thump**_

"Who's there?!" Marceline squeaked.

It was a figure, but Marceline wasn't sure if it was human or not, so she kept her bat up and continued to walk forward. The figure stood up and walk towards Marceline. Marceline, who was scared shitless, readied her bat as she watched the figure walk towards her. Was she ready? How many of them are there anyways? Marceline, forgetting all that she was scared about, ran forward and stopped as the figured stepped into light. Marceline busted into tears as she saw who the figure was that was standing in the light. It was Simon. Simon stood there rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up. He was wearing his pajama pants and a jacket over a black t shirt.

"It's about time you got here Marce." He smiled.

"SIMON!" Marceline yelled as she dropped her bat and ran towards the man and hugged him.

"I was so scared that I lost you!" she cried as she held the man tighter.

"Shh.. Shh.. All is well child. Come. Everyone is in the back room, we were waiting for you and Marshall. Did Bubblegum tag along with you?" Simon chuckled as he rubbed the younger girl's back.

"She's with Gumball and Marshall. Jake, Lady, Finn, Fp, Lsp, Keila, Guy, and Mertle tagged along too." Marceline said dryly.

Simon laughed. "Sounds like you had a shitty day bud. Come now." He said as she guided Marceline to the back.

"Tell me about it." Marceline said as she rolled her eyes. Deep down Marceline was worried about all of them. She was considering going back out and going towards them now that she knows Simon is okay, but then she remembered how angry she was at Bubblegum and Marshall and decided to wait for them.  
-

"Come on! Get up dude!" a teen boy softly yelled.

"Hey! Hold the fuck up. It's been a few hours since he got bit so let him rest a bit more." A girl said this time.

"I'm fine. Let's just get the fuck out of here. I need to go see my dad, so let's meet him." Ash said as he held his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" the boy asked.

"Pep's Bar."  
-

Marshall looked in the rear view mirror and glanced at Bonnibel. He felt incredibly guilty and wanted to explain to his sister what happened. Bonnibel looked up and glanced at Marshall who quickly looked away. Rolling her eyes Bubblegum scooted closer to the window and stared outside. It felt like it had been hours since they left the house. She closed her eyes and thought about what it would be like to see Marceline safe and sound at Pep's bar. She was about to picture Marceline's face until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey." Keila said as she sat down next to Bubblegum.

"Hey." Bonnibel replied still looking out the window.

"Listen. I don't know what happened between you and Marce, but whatever it was; it got to her pretty bad. She's never been that way before." Kelia said as she crossed her legs and looked at Bonnibel.

"Stuff happened that was not intended to happen and Marceline so happen to see and took it the wrong way. She didn't even let me explain." Bubblegum sighed.

"Well maybe it should've never happened in the first place. As I recall you and Marshall apparently have a thing no?" Keila asked

"No. Marshall and I don't have a "thing" it's just some stupid lie that Lsp made up to manipulate Marceline." She replied.

"Well whatever it is, don't hurt Marce. She may not be perfect but she's still amazing." Keila said as she stood up and walked away.

Bubblegum glanced at the other girl walking away and rolled her eyes. Of course she knew Marceline was amazing. She would never want to hurt her. She loved Marceline for glob's sake! Marceline was all she could think about right now.

_Please be okay Marceline… I'm coming for you, so please listen to me…_

"Hey hey hey. Calm down Marce. It's just till everyone gets here okay? Please bare with me?" Simon smiled as he begged.

"Simon. You expect me to calm myself with a prick like him around? Who the hell does he think he is to say anything to me about being pathetic?!" Marceline snapped.

"I know Marce, just try to bare with it okay? I promise we'll leave as soon as the gang gets here." Simon said as he patted Marceline's back and went back to sit down.

Marceline sighed in defeat and sat down at the bar. She glanced towards the cabinets behind the counter and smiled. _Bonnie would totally hate me if I do this, but she pisses me off… But at the same time I love her… ugh! It's just one drink what's the harm? _Marceline thought as she stood up and jumped over the counter. Rubbing her hands together while making a devious smile; Marceline grabbed a bottle of sweet lollipop tequila and mixed it with other liquids that smelled like they would taste great together. Marceline whiffed her finished drink and smiled in satisfaction, She could really use this from time to time. She took her cup and walked back to sit down.

"Mind if I take a sip?" a voice said behind her.

Marceline choked on her drink as she heard the voice and frantically turned around. She laughed as she saw who the voice was.

"If you can make a drink just as good as this by all means take the whole cup! If you can't, then I guess you'll just be drinking something else." Marceline chuckled.

"That's cruel Marceline. I'm supposed to be your best friend! Spare me a sip!"

"I missed you Keila. Where have you been?" Marceline sarcastically said.

Just as Kelia was about to say something both girls heard someone clear their throat. Turning towards the noise Marceline stood up and put her cup down and straightened her back. Kelia laughed and stepped back holding her hands up in defense.

"Marceline. You're drinking." Bubblegum sternly stated.

"Well… It's kind obvious Princess." Marceline replied slightly buzzed.

Bubblegum huffed and walked towards the other girl as she glanced at Keila. Keila took the hint and went to join the others.

"What do you want Bubblegum?" Marceline asked angrily.

Bubblegum winced as she heard Marceline call her by her formal name. Marceline rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat and took a sip of her drink again. Bonnibel knew the girl was mad, so she avoided getting angry for her vulgar attitude. Bubblegum sat down in the seat beside the girl and stared ahead. She had no clue what to say to her, but decided to give it a shot anyways.

"Marcy?" Bubblegum asked.

"What Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry."

Marceline sighed as she put her cup down. She wished she didn't hear the younger girl apologize. A little part of her wished that she could just continue to be angry at the other girl just to avoid having to listen to Bonnibel apologize for something she shouldn't apologize for. It's not as if they were dating "yet".

"Marceline?" Bubblegum said

"Hmm?" the pale girl replied

"I said I was sorry."

"I know you did."

"Aren't you going to say something? Anything?"

"No."

With that, Marceline stood from her seat and chugged the rest of her drink before throwing it on the ground and walking away. Bubblegum remained in her seat as she sighed deeply before resting her head on her arms. She began to sob softly.

"Hey can we talk?" a deep voice said behind Bubblegum

"Not now Marshall. You've done enough as it is, and now your sister won't even let me explain." Bubblegum said softly in her arms.

"Listen Bubblegum. I know what I did was wrong okay? I couldn't help myself because… Be-BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Marshall said as he shut his eyes and clenched his fists

"I know."

"Wh-what?..." Marshall said as he opened his eyes and stared at the pink haired girl

"I said I know Marshall. Do you honestly think you're good at hiding your feelings?" Bubblegum laughed

"Well…"

"Marshall I'm sorry but I just don't see you in that kind of way. I see you as my big brother and nothing more. I love you Marshall but not in that kind of way… Can you please be strong and understand that? For me?" Bubblegum pleaded as she held onto Marshall's wrists.

Marshall stared at the girl and nodded. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for being selfish and not considering the consequences that you'd have." He said into the other girl's ear

Marceline stumbled quietly back into the room she was previously in before she left Bonnibel in. She squinted her eyes and saw Marshall and Bubblegum hugging. Quickly, Marceline hid behind a wall and watched the two bodies interact with each other. _Glib Globbit. She tries to talk to me and just when I feel bad for ditching she goes and does this. Why?! _ Marceline pondered as she continued to watch the two hug for what seems like hours.

"Everything will be fine Marshall. Just try to avoid her for a little. I'm going to try and talk to her okay? Just try not to get punched." Bubblegum laughed

"Go get her." Marshall let go of the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bonnibel waved off the boy and laughed as she saw him grinning from his action and walking away. Relieved that she solved everything with Marshall, Bonnie's next move was to find Marceline and explain to her. She sighed as she headed into the room where she would find the one person she was looking for, but just as she almost made it into the room she heard the front door slam open and turned around. Everyone in the back room immediately heard and ran towards the door. Marshall and Gumball ran past everyone to see if Bonnibel was okay. While making his way to the front door Marshall spotted Marceline standing against the wall acting as if nothing was going on in the world. Deep down inside he knew that Marceline was curious to know if Bubblegum was okay and what the hell it was that slammed open the door. He shrugged as he glanced at Marceline who was also glancing back at him. Finally making his way to the door Marshall stood beside Gumball, who was holding his arm out to protect his sister.

"I'm baaaack!" A boy said in a sing song voice

"Peebles! Are you alright?" Lady said as she pulled the girl towards her and stood behind Marshall

"Yes Lady I am fine. What I'm wondering is how in the hell is he here?!" Bonnibel whispered

"Did ya miss me babe?" Ash smirked

Marshall attempted to run up to the boy but was stopped as Gumball yanked Marshall back by his sleeve.

"How nice it is to see you Ash. May I ask what it is you're doing here?" Gumball said dryly

"I'm just here to see my pops. Say anyone see Marceline around? Or was she too much of a wimp to actually survive?" Ash laughed

"Yeah! She's probably lying dead in the street as we speak!" the girl in Ash's group laughed

"Or maybe she's crying in a corner begging for her mommy!" the other boy teased as he gestured his hands to mimic someone wiping their tears

Enraged, Bubblegum pushed past Gumball and Marshall and went behind the counter. Ash watch the girl as he was confused on what she was doing. Marshall pulled Gumball back when he tried to stop his sister from getting anywhere closer to the group that just walked in. Marceline was also watching the girl raised her eyebrows _What the hell is she doing? O-oh no… _

"Say would you guys like a beer? I'm sure it was such a long trip to get here." Bubblegum smiled as she held two beer bottles in her hand and walked up to the group

The group stared at her and shrugged. The first who attempted to grab a bottle was the girl in Ash's group, who was quickly struck with the bottle on the side of her head. The girl screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Ash stepped away from the scene as he watched Bubblegum smash the other bottle on the boy's head. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground as well. Both were bleeding badly.

"That's for saying anything about Marceline as if she was trash. Marceline is better than both of you combined, that was also for bringing Marceline's mother into the conversation. I just did you guys a favor. Had Marceline heard you wouldn't be sitting on the ground cowering in fear like the cowards you are." Bubblegum said as she stood from her crouching position.

"Slow down there Bonnie!" Ash laughed as he yanked Bubblegum by her arm

"Let go of me!"

Ash yanked Bubblegum harder this time towards his body.

"Nobody move. I swear I'll snap her neck if anyone moves." Ash said

Not a single body moved. Marshall and Gumball stared at the boy enraged. Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess all looked over Marceline, who was now in plain sight instead of her hiding spot. Marceline gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She continued to watch the scene in front of her.

"You think you're tough Bubblegum? Smashing bottles on my friend's heads? I'll show you what I do to people who think they're tough." Ash said as he aggressively pushed Bubblegum to the ground

Bonnibel slid slightly towards Marshall and Gumball, but was still a far distance for them to grab her and pull her to safety. Bonnibel could not move her arms to defend herself from the beating she was about to get. Ash grinned evilly as he walked towards Bubblegum and raised his fist to take the first punch. Bonnibel closed her eyes as she waited for the physically contact to reach her face but never received one. She opened her eyes to see Marceline holding Ash's wrist in the air and pushing him back.

"Leave her alone Ash." Marceline said

"So you decided to come out of your cave huh Marce?" Ash said as he regained his balance

"Why do you always need to start shit with me Ash? Grow up."

"You're going to take the beating for her then?" Ash said as he pulled Marceline by her collar

"Yes."

Angered, Ash punched Marceline right in her nose and threw her onto the counter. Marceline didn't make an effort to fight back. He then slid her body off the counter and threw her onto the ground and began punching her face repeatedly. Marceline was still not fighting back and was just taking the punched. Marshall ran towards Ash and pulled him off his sister and hit him in the head with his metal stick. Gumball was already with Bonnibel who was horrified at what just happened. Marceline had taken the beating for her. Though of course someone should've stopped it, but assuming that nobody did because Marceline was handling it. Marshall grabbed Ash by his collar and punched him repeatedly.

"DON'T. EVER. FUCKING. TOUCH. MY. SISTER." He yelled in between punches

With one final blow Marshall punched Ash onto the floor and walked towards his sister. Marceline stood up and leaned one arm against a wall to help her balance on her feet. As Marshall was walking Bonnibel ran past him and beat him to Marceline. He took the hint and stepped backwards to let Bubblegum handle what she needed to handle.

"Are you okay?..." Was all that Bubblegum could ask as she wiped blood from Marceline's wounds.

Marceline stared at the girl with an angry expression. Words cannot explain how angry she was. She had no clue why she had done what she did. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone. Marceline turned her head away from Bonnibel's care and walked past the girl. Bonnibel's eyes followed the girl as she watched her walking away once again. Tears formed in the pink haired girl's eyes. Marceline was walking past the group of people as they tried to help her. She would slightly nod her head no and continued walking. Finn tried to reach his arm out to call her the older girl's attention but quickly put his arm back down knowing it was best to just keep his mouth shut. Simon lazily put his arm around Marceline and guided her towards the bathroom. Everyone just stared at the girl and then back at the scene. There was blood, unconscious bodies, and the three people who were mainly involved with the scene. Bubblegum ran towards Lady and cried, who hugged the crying girl and assured her that everything will be fine. Gumball patted Marshall's back and smiled at him. Everyone remained silent as they had no words to say about what just happened.

"You know that was pretty stupid of you Marce. The least you could've done if you wanted to be the hero was to win or fight back or something!" Simon smiled as he softly dabbed Marceline's face with a wet towel.

"I know Si. I don't know what came over me! I didn't want to fight… I just wanted it to be over. I didn't want her to get hurt…" Marceline sighed

"Marceline. Be honest. Do you love her?"

Marceline stared at the ground as she replayed Simon's words in her head over and over again. Of course she loved Bonnie, but does Bonnie really love her? Is she just confused? Marceline pondered the questions in her head.

"I'll take that as a yes. I can tell by that blank expression you have on your face." Simon laughed

Marceline blushed and allowed Simon to continue to speak.

"What you did was right. You did it because you love her. People will tell you that if you two aren't even together then what you did was stupid and pointless. But here's the thing. If you love and care for her then being in a relationship doesn't matter. You stood up for her and took a beating for her because you love her and you decided to. I just want to let you know Marcy that I don't ever want you to regret the good things you do in life." Simon said as he kissed Marceline's forehead.

Marceline began crying as she felt Simon's lips against her forehead. Her mother had always done that to make her feel safe and better whenever she was upset or scared.

"I'll never regret her Simon. I'll never regret anything that I do for her… I love her so much…" Marceline cried

She is in love with Bubblegum, but is Bubblegum in love with her?

**I am so sorry I hardly update anymore. I'm so busy with school. I know up there I said that Fall break was finally over, but I started writing this chapter after Fall break and didn't finish till a month after fall break xD I'M SORRY. I promise I'm trying to update as soon as I can. This chapter kinda sucks cause I'm sick and tired so If it sucks just let me know. Seriously. I won't even be offended. I'd be offended if you didn't tell me. Anyways guys thanks for sticking around and reading this crappy story! Much love and support from you guys. Next chapter will contain smut for all you perverts out there ;D just a heads up! Alright! I'll see you guys next chapter! Thanks again!**

**-cuptanm0ex (/^o^)/~**


	7. Update -

Hey everybody! Unfortunately this is not an update on the story. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I haven't forgotten about the story. I actually am quite upset that I can't update. I have so many new ideas for the story it's great. My laptop broke… ;-; Not really broke, I just broke the screen… Anyone want to buy me a new one? D: Anyways, I'm going to try to update this weekend if anything. Please bare with me guys! The next chapter is focused on everyone's point of view (not meaning their first person P.O.V.) Anyways, sorry again you guys! I'll be back to update sometime this week :D See ya later!

**-CuptanM0ex**


End file.
